


love is all you need

by sunandstxrs



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im just in love with julian and his antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandstxrs/pseuds/sunandstxrs
Summary: my apprentice, noctifer, having a bit of low self esteem day and julian cheering him up. disgustingly fluffy! i think everyone could use a bit of julian’s drama in that regard thoughalso mochi is noctifer’s familiar she is a mink i couldn’t find a way to make that fit into the story





	love is all you need

It was a lazy, warm afternoon, the sounds of Vesuvia muted despite the open window. Noctifer was perched in the windowsill, idly watching people drift by. His husband, Julian, was sprawled out in their bed reading a book of medical history. Mochi was curled up in Noctifer’s lap, fast asleep. They were the picture of peace.

  
On the outside, at least.

  
Noctifer’s mind was somewhere far from the safety of his home, occupied with doubts and insecurities.  
His jaw resting in his palm, his thoughts raced in a self-deprecating cycle.

  
_I’m_ _never_ _gonna_ _be_ _good_ _enough_.

 _I’m_ _not_ _special_.

 _I’m_ _not_ _beautiful_ , _or_ _lovely_ , _or_ _anything_ _desirable_ -

 _I’m_ _just_ _plain_. _Decent_ , _but_ _not_ _worth_ _a_ _second_ _glance_.

  
His brow furrowed, tears welling up in his eyes. The pit in his stomach grew deeper with every second. The tears began to fall down his face, without warning. He made a choked noise, trying to stifle the sobs that threatened to wrack his body. At this point, Mochi had woken up and was sniffing the air curiously. _Noct_ _okay?_ echoed in his head as he pulled his sleeves over his knuckles and swiped quickly at his eyes, trying to ignore the sting. He nodded at her, and brushed off the pointed look she gave him when she noticed his glassy eyes.

  
“Is everything alright, my love?” Julian asked nonchalantly, still looking at his book.

  
Noctifer cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice.

  
“Y-yes, I’m fine,” he lied.

  
With a soft _fwump_ , Julian’s book slammed shut and Noctifer didn’t need to see his face to know that his lie had fallen flat.

  
“I know that tone. You’re not fine. Will you come over here please, darling?”

  
Noctifer nodded and scooped Mochi off of his lap and onto a nest of pillows, which she beeped indignantly at. She jumped down to the floor and scurried over to the bed and jumped onwhile Julian sat up and folded his gangly legs into a criss cross position. Noctifer all but fell into his arms and curled up against his chest, not wanting to look his lover in the eyes. Mochi made herself at home on the pillow nearest her magician.  
Julian buried his face in Noctifer’s hair, sighing and wrapping his arms around him.

  
“Please tell me what’s wrong, Noctifer.” he said, voice muffled by his curls.

  
His throat tightened at the tenderness in his voice, and tears overwhelmed him again. Before he could even think about it, Noctifer blurted the one question that was on his mind.

  
“Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

  
Julian stiffened, his hand stopping in its tracks where it had been rubbing comforting circles onto Noctifer’s back.  
He pulled back, and lifted his chin with one hand. He began tenderly wiping tears away with his thumb, barely brushing over Noctifer’s skin.

  
“How could I ever think anything different, my evening star? You are indescribably lovely. Inside and out. More than anyone I’ve ever known. You’re the love of my life. I’m enchanted by you and everything you do. I could go on, if you’d like. However, I’m afraid we’d be here all night.”

His face split into his trademark grin, which Noctifer knew meant he would absolutely go into a dramatic monologue if it would make him smile.

  
“I think it would be nice to hear a couple more examples,” Noctifer said, already feeling better but never being able to resist Julian’s shenanigans.

  
The aforementioned man’s eyes lit up. He set his lover down on the edge of the bed as Mochi scurried up his arm to nestle into his neck and dropped to one knee on the floor in front of him. One hand on his (barely clad) chest, the other outstretched towards his lover, Julian took a deep breath.

  
“Noctifer Devorak, should I number all the ways you outshine the sun? Where to even begin? Your dark alluring eyes speak of untold mysteries. The way they sparkle leaves me breathless. And your hair! When it catches the light it gleams with every color imaginable. The way your curls frame your handsome, handsome face- oh, I could _die_.”

He cleared his throat and began again.

”Your voice carries melodies sweeter than a siren’s song even if you are just speaking. I could listen to you talk about anything, all day long, every day. I love it even more when you sing to me. I would do anything to hear that sound.”

”Your freckles mirror the stars. I love tracing constellations on your back every morning I wake up before you. Waking up next to you is the most beautiful thing. Oh, I am a lucky, lucky man- I love you so much, Noctifer, how do I even say it-“

  
At this point, Noctifer’s face hurt from smiling. He picked Mochi up off his lap and set her down, electing to ignore the outraged _HEY_! she sent his way. Not wasting another second, he threw himself at Julian and knocking him to the floor with a soft oof earned from the taller man. He leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, conveying everything his words could not. Julian sighed, wrapping his husband in a bruising grip. His heart sang as their breath mixed. Noctifer’s hands roamed over all of Julian’s sensitive spots, earning soft moans from him. The need for breath eventually caught up to them, and Noctifer returned to his spot on his lover’s chest as he pulled away.

  
“I may have been being dramatic to make you smile, but I meant every word of it.” Julian said, returning to rubbing circles on his back.

  
“I know. Why do you think I kissed you? It was the most romantic way I could think of to shut you up. I was too embarrassed for you to continue.”

Julian huffed a laugh that was almost a snort.

“But still, I’m not quite finished.”

“I assure you, I’ve gotten your point-“

  
“Nonsense! My dear, there is much more to speak of when it comes to your beauty-“

  
Noctifer knew when he was beat. Smiling at his lover’s antics, he snuggled into his chest and just listened.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy i still don’t know how to write julian in character
> 
> thanks for reading tho i love u catch me on tumblr at commander-cremisius


End file.
